L'Épreuve du Feu
by Tarock
Summary: Le Gouffre de Helm avec des Mitraillettes et des tanks !
1. Chapitre I

Une fanfic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux et les US marines

L'Épreuve des Armes

****

****

**Synopsis : **Lors de la deuxième guerre du golfe, la 3é DB de L'US Army se retrouve transportée sur les terres du milieu et doit participer à la guerre de l'Anneau. Attention !!!! Si le contenu vous choque, sachez que je n'admire pas la politique de macaque de W. Bush, je n'aime pas la guerre. En fait, mon héros, Ryan, va apprendre ce qu'est la guerre est que ça n'a rien de drôle ou de cool, et que tuer est pas si fun, même des orcs, qui sont eux aussi les victimes du mal. Je ne hais pas les USA non plus. C'est un pays où les gens sont souvent sympathiques et simples. Il n'y a QUE Georges que je n'aime pas.

Si vous êtes pas content, allumez-moi.

Disclaimer : I own nothing, this is an amateur work only meant to have fun and it should not be used to earn money on the original story.

* * * * * * * ** * * ** * ** * * * ** * ** * * ** * * ** * * * **  * ** * * ** * * ** * ** * * *

Prologue:

            Trois mois. Trois mois perdu dans ce desert. A attendre le signal d'aller leur latter la gueule. C'était l'état d'esprit de la plupart des mecs de la 3ème division blindée de L'US Army, perdus dans les sables du Koweit. Ryan était enthousiaste, plein du courage et du patriotisme des gamins qui ont jamais vu de morts sous leurs yeux, ceux qui se sont enrolés pour venger la blessure infligée par des imbéciles, ou pour l'honneur de l'uniforme. 

            Sa première vrai guerre. Il avait voulu aller en Afghanistan, mais n'avait pas terminé ses classes à l'époque. Comme tous les soldats des États Unis, il voulait avoir lui même l'occasion de tuer ceux qui ont meurtris sa nation, son honneur d'américain. Il était plein de la haine qui fait les guerriers, et les pires meurtriers, ceux qui perdent tous discernement. 

            Tous le monde s'était longtemps préparé, et ce soir, les soldats avaient décidés de se détendre un peu : musique, courrier, lectures… On pensait à autre chose avant d'aller risquer sa vie.

**1 – Une étrange tempête :**

****

            Contrairement aux plans données à la presse, la guerre du golfe 2003 commença par un bombardement net et précis sur le centre présidentiel de Bagdad. L'offensive terrestre eut lieu deux jours plus tard, et Ryan était aux premières loges ! Tous alla assez vite : d'abord l'attaque du port d'Oum Qasr, puis la course à travers le désert pour arriver au portes de Bagdad de la 3ème DB. Ryan pensait que c'était ça la guerre. Il ne savait pas que les anglais devaient réduire les poches de résistance du sud de l'Irak, rien sur les accidents du aux tirs amis, et rien, évidemment, sur la population irakienne paniquée par les fous de Saddam et les soldats étrangers.

            Pendant la traversée du désert, il ne se passa rien de bien passionnant : des bédouins impassibles, des escarmouches sans gravité, un ou deux soldats ennemis qui jouent les héros. Et bien sûr, des kilomètres de sables… Youpi, se dit Ryan.

            D'un coups, alors qu'il était assis en tant que passager dans un des Bradleys, il entendit la radio crépiter :

- CentCom Quatar à Horse 3 (surnom de la 3ème DB). Tempête de sables en direction de ouest, force3, fit une voix féminine mais néanmoins vide d'émotion.

- Horse 3 à CentCom, bien reçu, répondit le colonel Drengist, chef de la 7ème brigade, celle de Ryan, appelée brigade Charlie.

- Ordres à toutes les unités de l'avant de revenir vers le gros de la troupe, on campe et on attend le grain, fit la voix du Général Rubbish, le chef de la division.

****

La tempête s'abattit d'une façon étrange. On aurait dit un rideau de pluie, mais bientôt le vent en fit une mur de papier de verres. Les machines s'encrassèrent et les hommes devaient subir la griffure du sable. 

La brigade Charlie était en retard, elle roulait encore vers le campement quand elle fut soudain surprise par la tempête, et dût s'arrêter sans avoir de liaison radio. La tempête dura des heures. Ce qui nous permet de décrire le dispositif de la brigade Charlie : 20 Bradley, 18 chars d'assaut Abrams, et tous le toutim logistique pour le fuel, les munitions. On compte en plus des 134 membres d'équipages des blindés, quelques 1500 soldats, transportés par les transport de troupes ou les jeep Hummer. Bref une armée bien fournis.

Finalement, la tempête s'arrêta au alentour du petits matin l'aube était glorieuse, plein d'espoir de victoire et de retour rapide chez soi après avoir mis sa branlé à Saddam, et enfin quitter ce pays plein de sables, de chaleur moite, de… ?? plaine herbeuse ???!!! des montagnes !!! ??? 

Ryan était de garde cette nuit, et le matin et le calme soudain ayant suivi la tempête lui révélèrent un paysage irréel : une grande plaine, verdoyante, un climat tempéré, et des montagnes aux sommets enneigés au loin. Ca n'était pas possible, il devait être victime d'une hallucination, due à la fatigue, aux vaccins.

Un doute le prit soudain : et si c'était une attaque au gaz  de Saddam ?? Il enfila son masque en toute hâte et se précipita vers la tente du colonel Drengist. Celui-ci s'écrasa de son lit en entendant hurler Ryan dans sa tente. Il se releva et afficha une mine d'une humeur massacrante :

- Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, O'Lorin ?

- Dehors !… yay yay ydes  …

- …Marins qui chantent ? plaisanta de façon peu amusante le colonel.

- Non ! mais ya ... ya… plus de…

- Assez ! on va voir ça ensemble, l'arrêta le colonel, et il le suivit dehors

Le colonel avait une expression de cartoon, la mâchoire au sol. Et tous le camps avec lui. Les cris du garde avait réveillé tous le campement et maintenant tous restaient comme statufier devant le soleil en train de se lever et le paysages qu'il offrait.

Plus de sables, plus de dunes, plus de désert. Ca n'était même plus l'Irak. Personne ne comprenait. Et l'idée d'une attaque au gaz chimique n'existait plus, car tous le monde voyait la même chose.

Une voix calme mais ferme fit entendre soudain :

« - Bienvenues ! »

Sur un rocher se tenait un vieillard, vêtu d'une robe aux couleurs changeantes 

- Je suis Saroumane le Multicolore ! et je viens vous offrir richesse et exaucer vos vœux ! mais…

Sans même le laisser finir sa phrase, il se fit braquer par une centaine de mitrailleuses.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où on est ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Aboya le colonel au magicien

- Voyons… est-ce ainsi que l'on accueille un messager de paix ? lui répondit d'une voix posée et rassurante l'étrange individu.

Alors tous furent pris comme sous un charme et burent ses paroles de mensonges, et de tromperie :

« - Je suis le magicien le plus puissant de mon monde, la Terre du Milieu, et je requiert votre aide et vos connaissances de guerrier pour protéger mon peuple d'une horde de cavaliers sauvages ayant pris une des villes sous ma protection. Je vous renverrez sitôt votre aide finie, et je vous en récompenserez de tous ce que vous me demanderez »

Et tous ceux qui l'entendait le crurent. Seul Ryan, coincé dans son maque, ne fut pas pris dans le charme, car la voix du magicien lui parvenaient déformés. Il comprit bien vite qu'on lui mentait mais ne sut comment. On aurait dit qu'une voix le prévenait des mensonges de ce Saroumane. Le vieux parla encore :

« - Vous pouvez choisir : soit vous me donnez votre aide, soit vous restez ici jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je reviendrai ce soir », termina t'il brusquement. Puis disparut.

Tous le monde sorti de la transe et se demanda ce qui c'était passé, sauf Ryan, grâce à son masque à gaz. 

**2-Fuite dans la nuit :**

****

            La nuit vint, et aussi, une intuition incontrôlable et puissante. Ryan se mit à rassembler munitions, armes et vivres. Il le faisait, comme si c'était vital, mais sans savoir pourquoi. Au crépuscule, il partit rapidement loin du camps discrètement, et se dirigea vers une colline, sans comprendre pourquoi celle-ci en particuliers.

            Il y eut la surprise de rencontrer onze autres soldats, harnachés comme lui et tout aussi perdus. Et ils attendirent.

            L'étrange individu revint, et les douze déserteurs furent surpris de voir leurs compagnons d'armes le suivre, les blindés se mirent en branle et partirent là où le vieux leur montra le chemin, lui-même debout sur un Bradley.

            Les douze, qui ne se connaissaient pas, partir prestement dans la direction opposée et cheminèrent péniblement, car ils avaient amassé beaucoup de choses : des mitrailleuses, plus que pour douze, des caisses de lance-missiles, des gilets pare-balles, et beaucoup de munitions. 

            Après quatre jours, perdus, ils s'arrêtèrent, comme libérés de leur hâte inexplicable. Ryan ne les connaissait que de vu, et ne leur avait jamais parlé. Ils se regardaient tous, perdus, fatigués. Leurs chargement énorme les pesait. Ils pouvaient tous aller avec 40 kg sur le dos. Là, il y en  avait plus ! Et ils furent surpris d'avoir eu la force de les porter ! 

            Pire que tous, ils n'avaient plus de rations de combats. Ils s'arrêtèrent et finir leurs réserves. Mais ils se serraient les coudes. Ils avaient eu le temps de faire connaissance. **Chuck Bolger** était un jeune soldat comme Ryan, il venait aussi de la même ville que lui, Chicago. Il rencontra aussi le sergent **Will Shepard**, un homme à la carrure énorme, une machine à tuer selon ses amis, mais un homme d'une infinie gentillesse quand on le connaît, un nounours pour ses enfants, qui lui manquait encore plus dans cet endroit perdu. Il y en avait un, plutôt petit, **Crazy Mike**, en fait Michael Stock, un nom bien étrange. Il était un petit comique, et il détendait l'atmosphère. D'habitude. Là il était très sombre et perdu. Il y avait deux femmes : le caporal **Melissa Harper**, chargée de la logistique dans la compagnie. Ici, elle ne faisait rien. L'autre était **Samantha Cooper**, une infirmière. Elles étaient toutes les deux perdues, comme les autres. Parmi les six autres, ne se trouvait que des hommes, tous des jeunes qui découvraient la guerre, mais qui avaient eu l'étrange destin de se retrouver en un endroit inconnu : le **gros Gary**, le **petit Gary**, un duo plutôt comique, sachant que l'un était grand et l'autre plus ramassé. **Stu**, **Alan**, **Hank** et **Patrick** ou Pat complétaient le groupe. Will était le plus officier et c'est lui qui commandait. Melissa lui faisait office de second. Ryan, et les autres n'y trouvaient rien à redire, Will étant un homme ferme, et juste, et ils le suivaient comme leur seul espoir, un espoir qui commençait à montrer des signes de désespoir :

- W… Will ? Où on est, merde ? lança Mike.

- T'en demande des choses ! Chuis pas un devin ! Je sais pas ! alors Voilà ! répondit Will. Je sais même pas comment on s'est retrouvé là, à se trimbaler des caisses d'armes et de munitions !

- Calmez-vous, mon sergeant, intervint Melissa, on est peut etre là pour une bonne raison ? J'ai cru entendre une voix plus forte et plus honnête pendant que le drôle de vieux nous parlait. Vous avez pas eu la même impression de devoir vous barrer le plus vite ?

- Ouai, une sensation bizarre, répondit Chuck. Ca m'a fait bizarre…

Ryan les écoutait sans rien dire mais était d'accord avec eux. 

            Il fût décidé de se reposer, voir de dormir. Un sommeil agité, troublé par des rêves étranges, et une voix, que tous entendirent dans leur sommeil :

_« Vous n'appartenez pas à ces terres. Celui qui vous a mené ici vous trompe. Vous êtes en danger, ainsi que vos amis égarés par l'ennemi. Vous serez amenés à vous affronter, je le craint, mais cela sera nécessaire, car les ténèbres se coulent déjà en eux, car leur haine, qu'ils ont emmené avec eux depuis votre monde, est un terreau fertile pour les rendre aveugles à toutes raisons._

_Vous me rencontrerais bientôt. Très bientôt, je vous le promet. Et je vous aiderais à accomplir votre quête et rentrer en vos contrés. Allez en paix et soyez courageux, car des temps plus sombres qu'en votre monde se prépare ici… »_

            La voix s'effaça doucement. Ils révèrent d'une lumière belle et bienveillante au loin, et leur sommeil en fût plus léger et doux.

 * ** *** * * ** ** * * ** * ** ** * * ** * ** * ** * * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** ** *** * * * * 

A suivre… si vous le voulez. Alors R&R please.

Les insultes et les compliements sont tous bienvenu !!


	2. Chapitre II

Grande suite de perdus en Terre du milieu, la saga d'une escouade de soldats américains

Au fait, ma fanfic est basée sur le livre, pas le film. Si je commet des erreurs, signalez les moi s'il vous plait. J'éditerais. Ah oui ! Et il faut s'imaginer que le Seigneur des Anneaux n'a pas été écrit dans ce monde. Donc les personnages sont vraiment largués. Désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Quand aux description d'engins militaires, j'ai lu pas mal de Tom Clancy pour m'y risquer. Et si vous trouvez des trucs bizarres comme des camouflages de forêt alors que la guerre d'Irak a eu lieu en plein désert, souvenez-vous des images de télé. Vous avez pas remarquez un truc qui allez pas dans la tenue des soldats ?

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Mais vraiment rien !

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**3- Du coté de chez Saroumane :**

La plaine raisonnait d'un vacarme infernale. De la fumée puante se dégageait du convoi, et toutes les bêtes fuyaient cette horreur. La brigade Charlie était en route. Tanks, blindés, jeeps, une armada de terreur s'avançait. Saroumane était assis dans le véhicule de tête, un HUMMV que conduisait le Colonel Drengist. Celui-ci avait un regard vitreux et une expression hébétée, comme tous le reste de ses hommes, toujours sous le charme de Saroumane, dont la voix peut tromper bien des gens de bonnes intentions, ce que n'avait jamais été Drengist. Il aimait la guerre et semer la mort. Il fut jugé par un tribunal militaire après la guerre de 1991 pour cruauté sur prisonniers, mais il fut acquitté sans motifs. Saroumane le lisait dans son esprit. Un esprit de haine.

_Parfait_, se dit-il en souriant.

Il les menait en Isengard, là où il mettait au point le déroulement son attaque. Théodense dirigeait vers le Gouffre de Helm pour y aidé Erkenbrand. Mais celui-ci était déjà occupé, car il avait déjà lancé son attaque contre le Rohan, sur les Gué de L'Isen. Une piètre escarmouche. Fort le Cor allait connaître une violence qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. 

**4- Heureuses rencontres : **

Gros Gary était le premier éveillé. Gros Gary aurait dû être appelé Grand Gary, car il n'était pas gros, mais très grand et d'une masse musculaire qui ne donne pas envie de rire. Pourtant, il aimait rire. Son surnom lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il montait la garde et se demandait que penser de son rêve. Psychanalytiquement, il dirait qu'il cherche de l'aide et que cette voix est une manière pour son subconscient de le rassuré. Il s'abandonna dans la contemplation de ce pays. Des prairies immenses avec des montagnes au loin. Fantastique, pensa-t-il. Il lui rappelait son Kansas, mais avec des montagnes en plus. Fantastiques.

Les autres se levèrent bientôt, une expression rafraîchie et heureuse au visage. Ils n'avaient jamais aussi bien dormis, bien que ce fut sur le sol. 

« Ouaaaah ! bailla Mike. J'ai fait un putain de rêve. Trop étrange

- Moi aussi, mais c'était surement pas de la même nature que le tien, pervers répliqua Samantha toute fraîche.

- Tu sais même pas ce que j'ai rêvé ! Mais je vais te le dire quand même : une voix.

- Une voix ? Continue ! s'empressa Will

- Huh… OK. Une voix qui racontait un truc comme quoi on est pas d'ici mais qu'on aura des chose à y faire, chai pas koi.

- Mon Dieu ! J'ai fait le même rêve ! lança Will dans un murmure

- Moi aussi ! dirent tous les autres

- Qu'est-ce que ça… tenta Melissa quand elle fut interrompu par un grondement dans le sol.

- Des chevaux approche, dit Gros Gary.

- POSITION DE COMBAT !!! TOUT LE MONDE EN POSITION !! » lança Will

Ils se précipitèrent sur leurs M-16, et se couchèrent à terre, visant l'endroit d'où provenait le vacarmes de sabots. Et ils le virent, fiers guerrier en armures et armés de longues lances. Il ya avait un homme de haute stature, assurément un chef, accompagné d'un vieillard vêtu de blanc et d'une escorte de soldats. Ils fonçaient droit sur eux, ne les voyant pas. Will se souvint que la guerre d'Irak avait commencer avec des soldats vêtus stupidement de camouflage forestier alors qu'ils devaient se battre dans un désert. Il prit le risque et se leva.

« STOP ! QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? 

Les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent et brandir leurs armes en encerclant les étranges individus qui semblèrent sortir de l'herbe.

- Je suis Théoden, Roi de la Marche ! Vous êtes sur mes terres, et c'est  VOUS qui devez vous présentez ! fit un des cavaliers. Son statut de roi ne faisait plus aucun doutes

-  Laissez, Seigneur, dits posément l'individu vêtu de blanc. Il semblent que nous ayons trouver notre support inattendu ! 

- Que voulez-vous dire, blanc cavalier ?

- Que ce sont mes protégés

Il se tourna vers les 12 compagnons et les regarda, avec compassion et en souriant. Ils ne le connaissaient pas de vu, mais il reconnurent sa voix.

« C'est le type ! C'est le type dont on a rêver !

- En effet, je vous ait bien envoyé un message par la voie des songes.

-  Mais comment ? demanda Will

- Quand Saroumane vous a prit dans votre monde, il a perturbé l'ordre de notre monde, et je l'ai senti. J'ai dû me concentrer pour vous prévenir et vous faire partir loin de vos compagnons

- Pourquoi ? Certains sont nos amis ! Pourquoi seraient-ils devenu nos ennemis ? demanda Samantha

- Ils ont été touchés par le sortilège de Saroumane, qui s'est approprié votre armement et vos amis, qui n'en sont plus, j'en ai peur. LA graine du mal qui était en eux avant votre venue a germé et il vous faudra beaucoup d'épreuves et de sang pour les sauvés, eux, ou au moins leurs âmes, dit tristement Gandalf. Mais vous je vous aiderais ! Les mystifications de Saroumane, je peux les déjouer. Mais vous devez nous suivre, car une grande bataille se prépare près d'ici. Les armes que vous avez pu rassemblé, seront peut être un peu utile face à la tempête qui va s'abattre.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Will

- Que Saroumane va essayer de massacrer le peuple de ce pays.

- Oh Seigneur…

- Nous vous aiderons, mais… nous sommes fatigués et nos caisses sont lourdes

- Mes hommes vous aiderons, dits Théoden. Eorlingas ! Aidez les !

Plusieurs cavaliers et des charrettes de provisions les approchèrent. Les soldats chargèrent leur fardeau et s'assoirent. Will et Melissa retournèrent au Roi et à Gandalf.

« Qui est votre capitaine ? demanda l'un des hommes aux côtés du Roi

- Heu… y'en a pas, je suis juste sergent. Étant le plus haut en grade, je suis leur commandant, répondit Will. Will Shepard, et voici mon second, le caporal Melissa Harper.

- Très bien. Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Je serais honoré si vous chevauchiez avec nous, dit l'homme

- Aragorn, nous n'avons plus de chevaux ne serai-ce que pour un homme, dit un autre cavalier.

- C'est vrai Éomer ? hé bien j'irais dans la charrette avec eux. Je vous offre ma monture, dame guerrière, dit Aragorn en s'adressant à Melissa.

- Et voici le mien pour votre autre amie, intervint un être blond à oreilles pointues. Je suis Légolas, de Mirkwood, fit-il à une Samantha qui rougissait déjà

- Légolas ! Avec qui irais-je ? monta en un cri d'une créature petite et barbue

- Venez avec moi, maître Gimli dit Gandalf

- Heu... bon… d'accord, mais c'est bien car cette dame m'est belle, malgré ces cheveux courts.

- Bien… Qu'est ce là ? fit Éomer en fixant Stu et Alan. Des homme noirs ! Ce sont des serviteurs du seigneur noir !

- Arrêtez, Éomer ! lança le magicien. 

- C'est quoi son problème ? Il a jamais vu de noirs ? dit Stu

- Je crois que oui, dit Will

- Ne jugez pas leur couleur ! Ils ont grand cœur et seront très vaillant ! Même les hommes noirs cruels de Far Harad ne sont que des victimes de Sauron ! Ceux-là en sont libres.

- Bon ! Je les laisse ! Mais je refuse de leur faire confiance !

- A votre guise, Éomer. Bon, partons ! nous avons perdus trop de temps et celui-ci nous manquent ! conclu Gandalf

Les Douzes s'était joint au convoi, qui fonçait vers la forteresse de Helm. Les deux femmes de la compagnie chevauchaient à l'avant, et de piètres façon ! Elles n'avaient jamais montés de chevaux, ce qui fit rire de nombreux Rohirrim.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Voilà !! donnez moi votre avis . Je continue ou pas ? Moi j'ai bien envie de continuer !!


	3. Chapitre III

Et voilà la suite, pour mes lecteur. J'ai pas bokou de review, ça me rend triste. =(. S'il vous plait,  donnez moi votre avis.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**5- Préparatifs en Isengard :**

****

Deux jours après leur arrivé sur les Terres du milieu et la disparition des douze, que bizarrement personne n'a remarqué, la brigade Charlie, devenu le Gant de Fer de la Main Blanche, se préparait  à fondre sur les Gué de l'Isen, puis sur le Gouffre de Helm. 

Saroumane fit monter le Colonel Drengist dans Orthanc. Le colonel avait toujours le même regards vitreux, comme ses hommes. Ils n'auraient pas mangé si Saroumane ne leur avait pas dit. Celui-ci lui expliquait les raisons de cette « convocation ».

- Mon cher colonel, une autorité supérieur a manifesté l'envie de vous voir. Mon allié aimerait mieux connaître, finit-il en entrant dans une salle où le colonel vit une boule, noir, au centre.

Touchez le ! ordonna Saroumane.

Ce que fit Drengist, qui soudain écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de rencontrer Sauron. Pour mieux comprendre cette rencontre, il convient de s'imaginer que c'est un dialogue, car on ne parle pas à travers un palantir. 

« _Ainsi donc, voici ce qui me permettra d'éradiquer la racaille du Gondor et les derniers elfes. Ta haine est grande. Bien ! Maintenant je vais te libérer de l'emprise du vieux cloporte pour te prendre dans la mienne, esclave ! Montre moi que tu es digne de me servir ! » _

Drengist était comme figé, le regard plongeant dans le palantir. Il tremblait, et une ombre noir passa du palantir dans le corps du colonel. Il sortit de la tour le regard mauvais, colérique, et un rictus terrifiant et dément. Il passa au travers de ses hommes et l'ombre de haine du Mordor se répandit sur tous les soldats. Les orcs, à l'écart, la sentir aussi et furent pris de haine et poussèrent de grands hurlement et se préparant pour la bataille. Le sort de Saroumane s'était substitué à celui de Sauron.

Les blindés furent repeint en noir, tous les soldats revêtir cette même couleur. Tous prenaient des cimeterres orcs et hurlaient comme des hommes sauvages. Le colonel ordonna que 5 transports de troupes blindés et 3 chars d'assaut partent contre les rohirrim. Saroumane trouva cela peut, mais Drengist lui répondit : « Mes ordres me viennent du Seigneur de la Terre du Millieu. Vous n'avez plus de contrôles sur moi ! »

Saroumane savaient que l'Isengard pouvait être rasé par cette force. Mieux vaut ne pas insisté. Drengist parti avec le reste vers le Mordor. Le Rohan était vide de défenseur, tous partis au même point et rien de saurait arrêter le « Poing de Sauron ».  Saroumane avait voulu toute cette puissance pour lui, mais Sauron le découvrit grâce à ses espions et s'appropria cette menace pour le mettre à son avantage. Ce qu'il lui laissait pour détruire les Rohirrim devrait suffire. 

Drengist ne laissa à Saroumane que les équipages des blindés et soixante soldats car dans un transport de troupe, il n'y a de place que pour douze soldats. Les américains partirent le troisième jour à la tombée de la nuit pour le Mordor. Saroumane, par peur de Sauron, n'osa les en empêcher.

Le même jour, il envoya ses 10.000 orcs et les soldats qui étaient restés mettre fin à la bataille des Gué de l'Isen et finalement écrasé les Rohirrim à Fort le Cor. Ces « tanks », bien que trois, pouvaient faire beaucoup de dégâts quand les rohirrims n'ont rien à leur opposer. La victoire lui semblait. . . Certaine !

**6- Course contre la montre : **

****

 Les Rohirrim et leurs nouveaux alliés chevauchaient en toute hâte vers Fort le Cor, et la nuit approchait déjà. Ryan, assis dans la charrette avec les autres, regardait autour de lui. Ses autres camarades se trouvaient dans une autre charrette avec les autres caisses d'armes. Les deux filles du groupe s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de tenir sur les chevaux. Les cavaliers affichaient tous un visage sévère et de mauvaises augures pour d'éventuels ennemis. Il faisait confiance à Gandalf, sa bienveillance brillait sur tous, ainsi qu'une impression de grande puissance cachée en lui. Il porta finalement son attention sur l'échange entre Aragorn et Will :

« Bon, si je comprend, y a une espèce de seigneur noir, Sauron, qui veut anéantir le monde et il a corrompu ce Saroumane pour s'en faire un allié. Et Saroumane lui a créer une armée d'Orcs. Et les Orcs, c'est des elfes pervertis il y a des siècles par le patron de Sauron. Puis cette armée va détruire le ce pays, le Rohan, pour que l'autre pays, Gondol. . . 

-  Gondor, rectifia calmement Aragorn.

-  Si vous voulez. Donc pour qu'aucune aide ne parvienne en Gondor pour arrêter l'armée de Sauron, qui est beaucoup plus énorme que celle de tous les alliés réunis, termina Will, la mine partagée entre rire et terreur.

- Oui, c'est exactement cela.

- Et nous, on est mêlé à ça à cause de Saroumane qui nous a enlevés pour utiliser notre armement, mais nous 12 là, on doit vous aider à les repousser ?

- Selon Gandalf, oui, dit Aragorn

- Mouai, on est mort, conclua Mike

- Pourquoi Gandalf vous aurait il amener ici si vous ne pouvez nous aider ? se manifesta Legolas pour la première fois depuis qu'il est monter dans le chariot.

- Ben, c'est bien tes histoires de guerre chais pas koi, mais en face ils ont des tanks, des obus, des mitrailleuses montaient sur les blindés et tous pleins de flingues ! C'est pas avec des flèches que tu vas arrêter les transporteurs de troupes qui vont pas se gêner, continua un Mike effrayé.

Aragorn et Legolas le fixèrent comme des ahuris, en fin Aragorn, car Legolas a juste levé un sourcil, ce qui est déjà beacoup pour un elfe.

- Quels mots étranges avez-vous employés ? Je n'en connais aucun. Qu'est-ce qu'un Tanks ou . . . un flingue ? interrogea Aragorn

- Ce sont des armes, intervint Will, des armes d'une puissances que vous ne soupçonner pas. 

Il se lança alors dans une explication sur les systèmes d'armes de la brigade Charlie, qui laissèrent perplexe l'elfe et le rôdeur. Ils se doutaient que ces armes étaient terribles, même sans en comprendre le principe. Puis ils furent pétrifiés de terreurs quand Will leur expliqua que la Brigade Charlie seule, soit 1634 hommes moins 12, pourrait faire plus de dégâts qu'une armée de 100.000 soldats équipés de lances et d'épées

- Cela ne se peut . . . , souffla Aragorn. Je ne peux m'imaginer une telle force

- Nous, si. J'ai vu les dégâts de ces machines de nombreuses fois. Ce doit être pour cela que Gandalf, lorsqu'il nous « manipula » dans notre fuite nous a fait rassembler. . . CA !

Will exhibait un TOW, un lance roquette anti-char transportable. Il leur dits qu'ils n'en avaient pû soutirer que deux caisses, ce qui ne faisaient que six TOW, lanceurs et missiles compris. Ils allaient devoir faire mouche à chaque tir.

- Mais pour le combat, n'avez donc pas d'épées ? ou d'arcs et de flèches ? poursuit Aragorn

- Nous n'avons pas d'épées, fit d'un coup Ryan, juste nos poignard, et nous ne nous en servons pas au combats à moins d'y être contraints. Mais pour ce qui est des flèches ! Nous avons nos fidèles M-16, fit-il fièrement avant de sortir le chargeur et une balle pour poursuivre son exposé. Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'envoyer de petits bouts de métal dans le corps de votre ennemi en pressant ceci, ce qui active un mécanisme venant percuté ce petit point, là, entraînant une petite explosion qui propulse la pointe vers la cible. Évidemment, il faut penser à recharger ce que vous pourriez considérer comme un carcan.

Il leur montra le chargeur et leur expliqua qu'il contenait 30 balles. Il aurait bien voulu leur faire une démonstration, mais il n'y avait rien à tirer et surtout ils fonçaient à la bataille. 

Will se rendit alors compte qu'ils n'avaient procéder à aucun inventaire des armes qu'ils ont rassemblé. Il décida qu'il fallait le faire immédiatement.

- Nous avons des armes mais j'ignore combien. Ryan, faut faire un inventaire ! Et il faut prévenir les autres ! Je vais descendre et . . . 

- Ton cerveau a fondu ? dit Mike. On a toujours nos radios. Et les piles ont été changé avant le début de notre offensive en Irak. Puis on en a tous en réserves. T'as oublié ou quoi ?

- Ah ouai. . . Pas con. . . Pas con, fit Will. Chariots deux, y'a quelqu'un qui m'entend ?

- Ouais, c'est Stu, crépita la radio.

Aragorn et Légolas bondirent en entendant la voix répondre. Will eut l'air amusé, puis continua.

- Faites un inventaire des armes qui sont de votre côté.

- No problemo, mec.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, se tourna enfin Will vers les deux "primitifs" (surtout Aragorn). Ce nous permet de rester en contact à distance.

- Très pratique, remarqua Légolas.

Ryan porta son attention vers l'avant. Le soleil se couchait, rougeoyant. Puis soudain, l'avant garde s'arrêta et tous les cavaliers. L'agitation était perceptible et Aragorn et Légolas se précipitèrent à l'avant. Will et Ryan pensaient qu'une attaque était lancée contre eux. Ils saisirent leur M-16 et attendirent. Finalement, il ne se passa rien si ce n'est un cri de Théoden : 

« Volons au secours d'Erkenbrand ! »

Gandalf s'approcha du roi tandis que Ryan distinguait un homme à qui l'ont donnait un cheval et qui avait l'air fatigué et revenant du combat. Gandalf partit alors brusquement et plus vite que le vent. Melissa et Sam étaient descendues de cheval et montèrent dans la charrette de Will et Ryan.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda immédiatement Will.

- Un message du général Erkenbrand est arrivé et nous a annoncé que les soldats du roi qui se trouvent plus loin à l'ouest ont été repoussés par l'ennemi. Le roi a voulu se précipiter sur ce lieu, les Gué de l'Isen, mais Gandalf l'en a empêché. On continue notre route vers la forteresse dont on nous a parlé. Et j'oubliais ! Le messager a fait état de grands insectes sans pattes et avec une sorte de lance qui lance des boules de feu. Vous savez de quoi il parle , Will.

- Ouai. . . Mike, t'as raison. On est cuit, dit piteusement Ryan. Nos propres amis vont nous détruires. 

Toute l'éored s'ébranla alors, et filait vers le sud, à mesure que la nuit tombait. Ils chevauchèrent longtemps. Les douze avaient fini leur inventaire : six Missiles TOW, trois M60 (grosses mitrailleuses), une caisse de munitions pour celles-ci, deux petites caisses remplies de cinquante chargeurs pour M16 (25 par boîte), douze M16 supplémentaires, 20 grenades, des rations de combats, six gilets pare-balles supplémentaires, et , oh surprise ! un fusil de sniper et ses munitions. Personne ne comprenait sa présence dans le lot mais il était là. Le bilan était catastrophique pour Will. Ils pourraient aussi bien se battre à mains nues contre les tanks.

La chevauchée arrivé dans une petite vallée entourée de rochers aux falaises à pic. Le Gouffre de Helm, ça ne pouvait être autre chose. Ryan regarda derrière lui et vie dans l'obscurité naissante des flammes au loins, qui s'approchaient, et devant ces flammes, il vit des hommes comme les cavaliers qui fuyaient vers le fonds du gouffre, là où devait être la fameuse forteresse. Les fuyards se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Finalement, la hordes des cavaliers arriva devant un énorme mur d'enceinte avec une pente sur la droite qui montait vers une porte et avec une haute tour derrière. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Et la bataille n'allait pas tardé à les rejoindre. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Voilà pour l'instant ! C'est long, hein ? La grande fête de boyaux et de cadavres est pour le prochain chapitre !!

Mais pour l'instant, reviewez !!! s'il vous plait !!!! j'écris pour vous !! pas seulement pour moi !!!


	4. Chapitre IV

Aaahhh !!! Enfin des reviews !! ça fait plaisir, merci bokou !!! Tous le monde a le droits à des cookies !!! Bon comme promis, voici enfin la grande bataille de Helm !!! Préparez-vous, ça gicle de sang !!!!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * 

**7- La bataille du Gouffre de Helm :**

****

****

Will ne perdit pas une seconde. Il cherchait déjà les emplacements d'où les roquettes anti-char pourraient être tirées. Pas sur le mur de protection ou le toit du Bastion. Trop facile à repérer. Les chars tireront peut être dessus même si il n'y a personne, pour détruire de potentiel nid. Il chargea les Gary de trouver les 12 meilleurs archers Rohirrim et de leur faire un cour accélérer sur l'utilisation du M16. Ils avaient 12 fusils d'assaut en plus des leur et 50 chargeurs, chaque tireur en recevrait trois. Pendant qu'il faisait son repérage, Ryan discutait avec Gimli et Legolas sur le mur protégeant l'arrière du fort :

- C'est étrange. Pourquoi Gandalf est-il partis brusquement ? Vous étiez devant, Jim, vous en savait peut être quelque chose.

- Jim ? Vous vous méprenez, s'étouffa de frustration le nain. Mon nom est Gimli ! G.I.M.L.I. !! 

- Allons mon ami, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, intervint Legolas.

- Ah mais. . . Enfin. . . bon. Je vous pardonne, et répond à votre question : Erkenbrand est un grand maréchal d'après ce que j'ai compris, et il se trouve avec ses hommes coincés plus à l'ouest. Il va leur apporter son aide.

- Tu parle d'une aide. . .

- Vous ne connaissez pas la puissance des magiciens. Gandalf peut peut-être les sauver.

Le regard de Legolas était sévère. Comme Gimli ou Aragorn, Gandalf semblait avoir une grande importance. Gimli détourna alors la conversation et causa de pierres et de nains. Legolas le suivit en lui lançant une pique sur le fait que les nains sont « d'étranges gens ». Mais il le calma en lui disant qu'il préférerait qu'il y ait plus de nain, voir d'elfes archers.

- Vous tirez bien ? demanda Ryan

Legolas le regarda comme si il était un demeuré.

- Sache, inconnu, que les elfes ne ratent jamais leur cible !

- Bon, bon ! Je demandais ça comme ça. Ca vous dirait de laisser tomber votre bout de bois pour un truc plus. . . costaud ?

- Vous êtes vraiment insolent ! Vous insultez le cadeau de la Dame Galadriel, maintenant !! Legolas avait vraiment l'air furieux

- Et qui insulte la dame de Lothlorien m'insulte aussi ! se mêla Gimli.

- Ouais Oh ! c'est bon je la ferme ! J'voulais proposer le fusil sniper à Legolas ! Ca fait plus de dégâts qu'une flèche ! se défendit Ryan. On l'a trouvé dans les armes que nous avons apporté.

Legolas reçu son arme promise et surpris Ryan en le manipulant facilement. Le jeune soldat n'eut qu'à expliqué comment recharger, changer le chargeur et placer la sécurité pour pas faire de blessés. Legolas fut étonné de la portée de la lunette de visée car avec ses yeux d'elfe, il voyait déjà les orcs, qui n'était pas encore arrivés à la tranché. Cependant, il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa nature d'elfe lui permettait d'atteindre sa cible sans vraiment viser. Il retira la lunette et la rangea dans sa sacoche.

- Une bien belle arme, mais étonnante. Est-ce un cadeau pour vous faire pardonner ?

- Ouai, si on veut. J'ai entendue dire que les elfes étaient d'excellents tireurs, alors voilà. . . Ah oui ! un conseil : tenait le bien, car en tirant , il peut vous tomber des mains. Méfiez-vous du recul.

Sur ce conseil se finit la conversation. Les orcs avançaient en silence, mais un grondement sourd se faisait entendre. Les tanks n'étaient pas loin. Leur bruits inquiétaient les Rohirrim qui imaginaient que des dragons accompagnaient les force de l'Isengard

Will avait positionné les anti-chars sous le bastion et près des créneaux au dessus des portes, et les rohirrim armés de M16 à l'abri des murs. Il préférait les gardés pour le contact, le tir serait plus précis qu'à distance. Il craignait qu'ils ne jettent les fusil après avoir entendu leur vacarmes mais les Garys les avaient prévenus que ces armes étaient bruyantes. Ils ne se plaindraient pas. Aragorn vint à lui et lui tendit une épée :

- Tous vos hommes en ont reçu une. Je ne connais pas vos armes mais je pense qu'une épée ne serai pas inutile. 

- Je. . . Je ne sais pas m'en servir, avoua Will.

- Étrange ! vous avez tous dits la même chose ! Vous devez être de drôles de guerriers. Bon, regardez moi.

Aragorn lui montra comment planter, trancher et parer. Le B.A-BA. Will considéra ce qui pour lui servait à couper du bois. Il eut l'impression qu'il devait respect à cette arme, comme si l'épée lui demander sa confiance. Une impression qu'il aimait.

- J'oubliais ! Revêtez cette cotte de maille, elle peut vous sauver la vie. Aragorn ensuite repartis.

Des cris de guerre s'élevèrent soudain. Dans le fossé, on vit des flammes qui disparurent vite. Les hommes qui s'y trouvaient se replièrent vite sur le Fort le Cor. Les arrivants rapportèrent que le fossé était remplis de cadavres d'orcs, mais que ceux-ci continuait leur progression. 

La nuit était avancée, et le ciel couvert. Un éclair révéla alors l'armée de l'Isengard : un flot terrible de masse grouillante qui remontait du fossé ou qui passait par la brèche qui coupait celui-ci en deux. Les orcs avancèrent, serrés, leurs rangs allant d'une falaise à l'autre, remplissant tous le gouffre devant le fort.

- A tous, économisez vos balles, ne tirez que pour tuer, dit calmement Will par la radio à ses hommes. Si vous êtes à court de munitions, trouvez vous un coin pour recharger ou alors, foncer  et tailler ces fils de putes avec vos épées. Commencez à tirer qu'après avoir entendu quelqu'un tiré. Je donnerais le signal. Terminé

Des crépitements lui répondirent. Tous avaient compris.

Une volée de flèche commença à s'abattre sur les premiers orcs, alors que la pluie commençai à tomber. Les orcs beuglèrent de colère et répliquèrent et visant tous ce qui bougeait sur le mur de protection. Plusieurs Rohirrim tombèrent. Puis un bruit de trompette de mauvaise qualité résonna, et une foule d'orcs se précipita sur le mur tandis qu'une autre, composait cette fois d'orcs, mais aussi d'hommes sauvages se jeta sur le portail. Ils furent accueillis par une volée de flèches et  de pierres. Les troupes ennemis se débandèrent et chargèrent à nouveau plusieurs fois. Dans un éclair, Aragorn et Éomer virent que des béliers étaient portés pour forcer les portes. Ils se précipitèrent et rassemblèrent plusieurs guerriers. 

- Stu, de Will. Accompagne les avec la M60 ! tu va faire le ménage. Terminé

- Roger. Ca va chier !

Les défenseurs se précipitèrent par la porte et les épées découpèrent et plantèrent maints ennemis. Aragorn et Éomer crièrent « Anduril ! Anduril pour le Gondor !!» et « Guthwinë ! Guthwinë pour le Rohan !! ». Les assaillants se retournèrent pour se défendre et repoussèrent les défenseurs vers l'intérieur. Stu arriva et passa entre le fuyards. Le vacarme et le feu terrifièrent tous le monde. Stu avait pris deux M60 ! Sa masse musculaire et sa carrure lui permettait cette prouesse. Les balles fusèrent et transpercèrent tous les ennemis, qui désertaient la pente menant à la porte, terrorisés par ce bruits et les orcs qui tombait sans raison. Stu hurlait en même temps qu'il ouvrait le feu. La sortie reprit, soutenu par le feu des M60, bientôt accompagné par celui de quatre M16, avec à leur tête petit Gary. Les dégâts chez l'ennemi furent suffisant pour empêcher une nouvelle tentative de prendre la porte. Les soldats se replièrent, tous en continuant à tirer sur la masse grouillante des orcs, où s'empilait les cadavres. La porte fut fermée et barricadée, on ne sait jamais.

L'autre phase de l'attaque commença, les échelles de l'Isengard. Des centaines d'échelles se lancèrent sur le mur. Nombreuse furent celles qui furent repoussées, mais de nombreuses autres venaient les remplacer. Legolas fit alors feu avec le fusil. Il abattait ceux qui poussaient les échelles, ou alors le premier orc en bout de celles-ci. Il fut surpris par la puissance du recul et celle de l'arme les  orcs étaient carrément décapités à bout portant. Il tirait aussi dans le bois des échelles, ce qui avec la puissance de la balle, les faisaient tomber. Il aimait cette arme, mais dommages que les munitions soit si compliquées. « Je dois apprendre à les fabriquer, si je survis » se promit-il.

Will lança un ordre pour que tous le monde fonce sur le mur. Il gardait la troisième M60 en réserve à l'intérieur du Bastion. Nombreux furent les orcs qui moururent devant la vaillance des Rohirrim. Des soldats furent encerclés par les orcs. C'est alors qu'un cri s'éleva :

« BAROUK KHAZÂD !! KHAZÂD AI-MENOU !!!! »

Une petite forme se jeta sur les orcs et les tailla avec une hache. Gros Gary jaillit lui aussi, derrière Gimli, et fit une chose hallucinante pour tous le monde : il abattait les orcs en leur tirant dessus avec son M16 dans la main droite, et EN MÊME TEMPS, les décapitait ou les plantait avec l'épée dans la main gauche. Cette dextérité stupéfiait les guerriers et fit fuir les orcs, qui se jetèrent dans le piège de Alan et Chuck qui les descendaient de l'autre côté.

Puis Melissa, qui aimait depuis toute petite jouer au base-ball, commença à lancer ses grenades sur la masse des orcs. Elle fut rejoint par Hank et Patrick. Chaque explosion éliminait une dizaine d'orcs, car ils étaient tous serrés. Un tir aux pigeons. 

La terreur des orcs redonna de l'espoir à tous le monde dans le Fort le Cor. Ils semblèrent reculer, plus aucun orc ne se jetait à l'assaut du mur. Legolas abattait autant d'orc que possible, aussi bien au fusil qu'à l'arc. L'illusion de victoire fut remplacer par la peur quand les premier obus ébréchèrent le mur.

« TANKS !!!!!!!!!! ILS NOUS BOMBARDENT !!!!! » Hurla Will. Tous le monde couru chercher un abris, les Rohirrims étaient désemparés, et craignaient une sorcellerie de Saroumane. Une slave détruisit un coin du mur avec précision, comme si les tanks avaient repéré une brèche. Le pan s'effondra et les orcs et hommes sauvages s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche. 

Gimli sauta du mur en renouvelant son puisant cri de guerre. De nombreux soldats s'y portèrent aussi, suivi de Stu, qui donna sa deuxième M60 à Alan. Will et Gros Gary y allèrent eux aussi, et combattirent en suivant la technique du second : ils tiraient sur le gros des orcs qui n'étaient pas encore trop près et les tranchaient dès qu'ils étaient à portée d'épée. Soudain, la radio de Will crépita :

- Ici Ryan ! Je suis avec Legolas ! On canarde tous ce qui bougent ! Notre ami elfe dit que des drôle de chariots sans chevaux s'avance sur le petit passage au milieu de la tranché dans la plaine ! Ils nous bombardent pour dévier notre attention des transports de troupes blindés ! Ils ne peuvent passer dans le fossé !

Will fonça se mettre à l'abri et répondit :

- Combien ?

- Legolas en voit cinq !

- Aux équipes anti-char ! Foncez à vos positions de tirs et détruisez le passage du fossé et allumez les transports de troupes !

Les équipes anti char étaient Chuck, Hank et Mike. Ils se placèrent en des endroits dégagés en épargné par les combats. Mike hésita : 

- Will ! c'est nos propres potes qu'on va butés !!

- Mike ! ils viennent nous tuer ! Tu veux leur filer un coup de main ? On fera le plus de prisonnier qu'on peut, mais là on a pas le temps ! Allume les !

Les roquettes anti char TOW partirent sur leur objectifs. Une salve de trois pour détruire le passage et les reste au cas où. Un des transporteurs de troupes ennemis s'était engagé et fut anéanti, blaoquant le passage pour les autres. Legolas vit des soldats vétus comme Ryan sortirent des autres blindés et courir à la bataille, à ce détail près, qu'il portait du noir et avaient des casques. 

A un moment, Will remarqua quelque chose. Les obus tombaient par salve de trois. Il eut un doute.

- Anti chars ! Vérifiés combien ya de tanks ! je crois qu'il n'y en a que trois ! Confirmez !

- Ici Chuck ! Trois, je confirme !

- A portée ? 

- Non ! trop loin !

- Merde ! Bon ! Revenez combattre les gros des troupes ennemis pour compenser ! On doit gagner du temps ! termina Will.

Le feu des mitraillettes se mêlait à celui des obus. La bataille tournait à l'avantage de l'ennemi. Les soldats que Saroumane avait pris arrivèrent et ce fut un drame. Les rohirrims fuyaient, hurlaient, tombaient. Will et ses hommes ouvraient le feu tant qu'il leur restait des balles. Plusieurs amis s'entretuèrent car les uns étaient pris par le mal. Le mur fut pris, le Gouffre se remplit d'ennemis. Aragorn dut se résigner à appeler à la retraite :

- Au Bastion !!! Tous au Bastion !!!

Will répéta l'ordre dans sa radio à qui se trouvait dans le gouffre. Ils remontèrent un escalier qui remontait dans le bâtiment principal. Aragorn, Will et Legolas étaient en train de monter, suivis de près par le flot des orcs. Legolas utilisait son arc et vida sa dernière flèche en abattant un orc qui s'était approché trop près d'Aragorn. Une pierre, éjectée par un tir de tanks écrasa plusieurs ennemis et boucha le chemin du Bastion. Il n'y avait plus que des morts et des orcs à l'extérieur.

L'aube approchait et avec elle une sorte de pause. Les tanks tiraient encore, les explosions secouaient les murs. On pouvait toujours entendre les cris des créatures de Saroumane qui insultaient et narguaient les Rohirrims enfermés. Ils continuèrent à entrer dans la cour extérieure. Les défenseurs s'efforçaient de les garder à distance. Legolas était triste, car Gimli er Éomer n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient soit morts, soit encore à l'extérieur à combattre. Théoden était amère et triste, limite défaitiste. Aragorn lui remontait le morale aussi bien qu'il le put. Théoden devint colère :

- Je ne finirai pas ici, pris au piège comme un vieux blaireau. Nivacrin, Hasufel et les chavaux de ma garde se trouvent dans la cour intérieure. Quand viendra l'aube, je ferai sonner le cor de Helm, et je sortirai. Sortirez-vous alors avec moi, fils d'Arathorn ? Peut être nous frayerons nous un passage ou ferons nous une fin digne d'être chantée – s'il reste quiconque pour chanter nos exploits par la suite.

- Je partirai avec vous, dit Aragorn.

- Si vous voulez vous frayez un passage, il me reste une chose utile. 

Will montra la troisième M60.

- Elle est lourde et je ne sais pas si je peux monter un cheval, mais ça serait bien utile pour se tailler une route. 

- J'irais alors, raisonna la voix du Gros Gary. Je tirais et montais en même temps quand j'étais gosse. Et une M60 est un jouet dans mes mains. 

- D'accord, fit Will. Moi et les autres on reste ici et on se battra, quoi qu'il arrive. On vous dégagera le passage au début.

Aragorn était déjà parti sur les murs pour défier les troupes ennemis. On pouvait l'entendre les menacer d'être détruit et que les eorlingas avaient encore de nombreux hommes. Les orcs se moquaient de lui, puis une explosion se fit entendre, et il n'y en eu aucune autre. Aragorn revint recouvert de poussière.

- Un coup de la magie de Saroumane a failli m'avoir.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie, bordel ! Les tanks sont nos armes de sièges et d'attaques. Vous avez vus leur puissance ? On va mourir ! cria un Mike terrorisé.

A l'extérieur, Stu et Alan vidaient leur dernières cartouches de M60 sur les orcs, quand tous s'arrètèrent, défenseurs comme attaquant. Une rumeur venait de l'arrière de l'armée ennemie. Les deux noirs purent voir ce dont il s'agissait. Les orcs durent se retourner et ils furent comme statufier. Puis un grand son vint de la haute tour, le Cor de Helm, et on eut dit que d'autres cors lui répondirent en résonnant sur les parois, ce qui fit croire à l'ennemi que leurs rangs étaient attaqués de plusieurs côtés. 

- HELM POUR LE ROI THEODEN !!!!!!! HELM EST DE RETOUR !!!!!

Les ennemis frémirent et furent chargés à leur grande surprise par Théoden et sa garde. Un feu de mitraillette éliminait tous ceux qui s'approchait trop du roi, et les autres se taillaient un chemin à coup d'épées. Les orcs et les hommes sauvages fuyaient. Les soldats US de Saroumane fuirent eux aussi ou se rendaient. La chevauchée du Roi était puissante et terrible. Les ennemis se crurent assaili par une armée nombreuse, jusque là tenue cachée.  

Le plus étrange, pour Gros Gary, était qu'il n'entendait pas de tirs de mitrailleuse lourde de blindés, ni de tirs d'obus. Au contraire, il vit un tanks sortir de nulle part et voler dans les cieux, pour finir par s'écraser sur les fuyards. La chevauchée s'arrêta au fossé et tous contemplèrent un phénomène des plus étranges. 

Une forêt se dressait là où il n'y avait que de l'herbe, et des cris pouvaient être entendus à l'intérieur. Tous ceux qui s'y enfonçaient ne revenaient plus. Nombreux furent les orcs de l'armée de l'Isengard qui y disparurent. Les hommes, sauvages ou militaires, préféraient se rendre. Et c'est là que Gandalf arriva avec de nombreux cavaliers qui éliminaient les orcs. Il s'agissait là d'Erkenbrand qui chargeait avec le Cavalier Blanc, qui jouait habilement de son épée. Du fossé, sortir de nombreux Rohirrims à pieds qui détruisirent de nombreux orcs. Parmi eux se trouvaient Éomer, et Gimli, qui jouait de sa hache et avaient la tête entouré d'un linge rougit par une blessure qui ne l'empêchait pas de se battre. Les ennemis furent repoussés dans la forêt, d'où ne revinrent plus que leurs derniers cris. Une victoire inattendu pour le Rohan. Maintenant venait le moment de célébrer cette aube glorieuse.

* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

Pfouuuuuu. . . voilà !! ça a été dur. J'ai dû prendre le livre pour certains passages, et encore je ne sait pas si ce que j'ai fait est bon. Reviewez moi pour me dire si ma bataille est digne de ce que Tolkien a fait, en imaginant l'anachronique présence de mitraillettes et de tanks.


	5. Chapitre V

Je remercie les rares revieweurs, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des gens intéressés. J'ai conscience de casser certaines choses et d'avoir l'air d'un violent, et que ça doit être ça que des gens n'aiment pas lire quand il s'agit du SDA. Désolé de ne pas vous servir de Mary-Sue ou de bluette comme vous en avez l'habitude (DEATH TO THE SUES !!!!!!!!!!!) 

Bon, je me suis calmé mais j'ai fait lire ma fics à des gens sur un site de Tolkien et ils m'ont insulté ! Ils n'aiment pas qu'on touche à leur « Bible ». Je hais ces extrémistes !!!

Allez ! maintenant on poursuit notre aventure sur les terres du milieu avec nos soldats. Enjoy !!!

Rappel : Rien n'est à moins. Et en plus, je répète que je bosse à partir du bouquin, pas du film, donc pas d'elfes de la Lorien.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**8- Après la tempête :**

Devant le Fort le Cor, tous était redevenu calme. Mais le petit vallon était rempli de cadavres : Rohirrim tombés, hommes sauvages morts, orcs détruits, et quelques hommes aux vêtements étranges. Ryan, Will et les Gary regardaient cette désolation. Ryan était le plus affecté il n'avait jamais vraiment vu de morts de ses propres yeux, et voir ce « spectacle » lui paraissait. . . insupportable. Ils regardaient les cadavres des soldats US que Saroumane avait pris. Ils portaient du noir, et certains portaient des cimeterres orcs. Will en reconnaissait certains. La culpabilité le tenaillait : il avait peut être tuer des compatriotes, des camarades, mais dont l'esprit était « piraté » par un mage en robe multicolore. 

- Je devine ce que vous pensez. . . Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils ont été abusés, comme ces hommes sauvages. 

Ryan se tourna et vit Aragorn qui le regardait avec compassion. Il fut étonné de voir en lui cette gentillesse alors qu'il l'avait vu combattre avec la plus grande férocité.

-  Allons, venez tous les trois. Nous avons des prisonniers, conclut-il.

Ils suivirent le rôdeur vers une petite foule où se trouvaient ceux de l'ennemi qui s'étaient rendue. Il n'y avait là aucun orc, ils étaient tous morts. Les hommes sauvages étaient stupéfaits que les gens du Rohan leur donne à manger et les laisse en vie. Saroumane les avait abreuvé de mensonges, et cela, sans la magie. Ils n'étaient que des bergers.

A l'écart se trouvait les américains. Ils grognaient, regardaient avec haine leurs geôliers. Ils voyaient que ces cavaliers primitifs les tenaient en joue avec leurs propres armes, et étrangement, ils savaient les tenir. Ils furent encore plus étonnés quand il virent s'approcher Ryan, Will et les Garys.

- Traîtres ! C'est vous qui les avez aidé ? Comment vous êtes arrivés là ? Saroumane vous fera payer ! dit l'un des prisonniers

- Ferme là ! Tu sais même pas ce qui se passe ! T'es. . . hypnotisé en quelque sorte. Le magicien vous a manipulé et maintenant regardez-vous ! lui répondit Will.

- Laissez. Je vais m'en occuper. 

Gandalf était venu et les soldats crurent d'abord voir Saroumane, mais bien vite ils déchantèrent et virent que ce n'était pas lui. 

- Saroumane vous a trompé, commença l'Istari de façon posé et manipulant son bâton. Quelque soit la raison qu'il vous a donné, elle est fausse. Vos amis qui se sont joint à nous ont combattu libre et pour un noble idéale : la survie de toute vie. Allons, rejoignez nous, soyez nos alliés et je vous aiderez à rentrer votre monde.

Le sort de Saroumane se dissipa et les prisonniers furent comme secoués d'un rêve. 

- Où est le reste de la brigade ? demanda Will, calmement et sans brusquerie. Je ne vois qu'une trentaine d'entre vous et les carcasses de huit blindés.

- Drengist est monté dans la tour du Mage et quand il en est ressorti, yavait comme une ombre qui nous est passé dessus, après quoi on  est devenu très agressifs. Puis il a pris toute la compagnie et s'est barré de l'Isengard sans l'accord de Saroumane. Il a dit qu'il allait vers son vrai maître. . .

- Sauron. . . , dit Gandalf.

- Ouai, lui. Il a ordonné à 60 d'entre nous d'embarquer dans cinq Bradley (transport de troupes blindé, nda) et il a laissé trois tanks pour cette offensive.

- Ils vous ont pas servi à grand chose, nota le petit Gary.

Il y avait deux des chars complètement détruits, le troisième ne bougeait pas et avait été abandonné par son équipage. Ils ont dû s'enfuir en voyant comment les arbres s'amusaient à jetter les blindés comme de grosses pierres. Pour les Bradley, il y en avait trois, deux détruits intégralement et l'autre dans un état pas engageant. Les deux derniers parmi les cinq étaient absent. 

C'est alors qu'un des bradley manquant passa au-dessus de la forêt mystérieuse pour s'écraser dans un espace vide du champ de bataille. Mike, qui avait tous vu depuis le Fort, intervint sur la radio :

- Vous avez vu ? Vous pensez qu'on pourrait leur apprendre le basket ?

- La ferme, Mike, lui répondit gentiment Will. Terminé. 

Ryan retrouva Legolas et Gimli en grande discussion et riant :

- Ah ! Notre jeune ami ! L'elfique et moi-même discutions du nombre d'ennemis que nous avons abattu, lança Gimli de façon enjouée.

- Et la victoire lui revient, j'en ai peur, poursuivi Legolas, sourire aux lèvres

- Et vous, mon bon, combien en avez vous exterminé ? Demanda le nain.

Ryan était effaré ! 

- Heu. . . Ben , je m'amuse pas à compter mon nombre de tués pendant une bataille. Puis j'en sais rien moi. . . Une vingtaine ?

- Oh mais c'est déjà bien ! fit Gimli. Il y en a sûrement qui n'en ont eu aucun, alors beaucoup trop pour y survivre, termina-t-il sur un ton triste, pensant aux morts.

C'est alors qu'une angoisse saisie Ryan. Il prit sa radio :

- Will, est ce que tous le monde va bien ? Parmi nous douze je veux dire.

- Attend. A tous, donnez moi votre statut, dit Will dans sa radio.

Alors chacun se manifesta : 

- Gary 1 et Gary 2, OK, répondit Gros Gary pour les deux

- Mike. OK.

- Melissa. Au rapport.

- Ici Stu, chui OK, et Alan aussi. 

- Chuck. Je vais bien, dit Bolger, avec une voix brisée. Mais. . . Hank et Patrick sont morts. C'est des mecs de chez nous qui les ont taillés avec leurs épées. Chui dans la grande cour, derrière le mur. Ils sont là, sur les marches de l'escalier qui va au bastion.

- Et merde. . . Will attendit un moment, mais une personne manquait.

- Samantha, ici Will. Tu me reçois ? 

L'absence de réponse le mit en mouvement. Il marchaient fermement vers le Fort et continua son appel. Mais bientôt, il se mit à courir, et donna l'ordre à ses hommes de chercher Sam. Gandalf avait remarqué l'agitation et se mit lui aussi à chercher la jeune femme. Et c'est lui qui la trouva. Tous le rejoignirent, et virent un spectacle terrible : elle était morte, abattu dans le dos, puis piétinée par la horde des orcs. Les corps des trois disparut furent portés parmi ceux des Rohirrims tombés et leurs armes furent plantées dans le sol parmi les lances entourant le tertres des morts. Les neuf survivants étaient affligés et Mélissa, pourtant femme forte, versa des larmes. En vérité, tous pleuraient.

- Will, ils ont combattu de façon honorable. Pleurez les, mais ne les regrettés pas trop, car ils ont peut être sacrifiés leur vie pour nous sauver. Honorez les.

Le sergent tourna son regard vers le Magicien Blanc, qui dégageait une onde de compassion. Il sourit dans sa douleur et hocha la tête. Tous reprirent espoir, mais sachant qu'ils ne devront jamais oublier les amis tombés.

- Allons ! Fit Gandalf à l'adresse de tous. Je me rend en Isengard pour résoudre le mystère de cette forêt ! Ceux qui veulent peuvent m'accompagner. Nous pourrons y voir y voir d'étranges choses. 

Partirent avec lui le Roi Théoden, Éomer et 20 de ses cavaliers valides, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Gandalf monta sur son cheval d'un blanc merveilleux et se tourna vers Will.

- Je ne peux vous en demander plus, chers étrangers. Vous avez subit un grand chagrin, comme nous tous. Retournez avec les Rohirrims à Edoras, la capitale du pays qui vous avez sauvé. 

- Pourtant, vous allez attaquer Saroumane ! Vous ne voulez pas de notre aide ? Puis c'est lui qui nous à mener ici ! Peut être nous renverra-t-il ? 

- Peut être. Ou peut être pas. Saroumane a trahi et s'est allié à Sauron. Peut être préférera-t-il vous maintenir ici dans la souffrance et le languir de votre monde. Et en plus, je ne vais pas l'attaquer, mais juste lui parler. De toute façon, je vous le dit : je peux moi même vous renvoyer chez vous, mais je pense que la Terre du Milieu aura encore besoin de votre aide. Enfin, c'est votre choix. Venez et demandez lui.

Les neuf soldats et la trentaine de leur compatriotes maintenant libérés de l'hypnose de Saroumane partirent donc. 

- Dîtes moi Gandalf, combien y a t'il jusqu'à l'Isengard ? Demanda Will.

- Environ 50 miles. 

- Ok. Mélissa, ya un tank intact et un Bradley qui à l'air de pouvoir rouler. On s'en sert ?

- Ils passent par la forêt, les arbres risquent de nous tailler en pièce. C'est pas une bonne idée je crois. Puis Gandalf a dit qu'il pouvait nous ramener, mais qu'il avait encore besoin de nous. Je suis pour l'aider.

Mike compris enfin quelque chose, et il demanda à Gandalf d'attendre car il avait à parler à ses hommes. Gandalf lui conseilla de parler aussi avec les prisonniers. Mike s'y résolu, comprenant que ses compatriotes étaient en mesures de l'écouter sans manipulation de Saroumane. Le débats dura assez longtemps, mais Gandalf ne semblait pas gêner. Il fut décider de continue l'aide au Rohan, et au Gondor contre Sauron, les neuf car ils souhaitaient venger la mort de leurs trois amis et les 30 autres pour se faire pardonner. Will était toujours le plus en grade, car les officiers des blindés étaient morts. Il donna l'ordre à la plupart de

Suivre les rohirrims à Edoras, avec les deux blindés valides qu'il restait. Le carburant était suffisant pour tenir 500 miles, car il y avait aussi des jerrican sur les blindés détruits et qui n'avaient pas pris feu. Néanmoins, Will partis quand même pour l'Isengard, suivi par Ryan, qui avait maintenant l'amitié de l'elfe et du nain. Mélissa reçu le commandement, et ainsi, se séparèrent-ils un moment

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Voilà, un chapitre très calme en somme et un peu plus court. Vous inquiétez pas, y'aura de nouveau de la viande, mais ça ne sera que pour le Pelennor. Et beaucoup de parlottes du bouquin devra être zappées je le crains.

Allez maintenant, reviewez et dites moi si ça vous plait toujours (sinon j'arrête… =( .  )


End file.
